Old Friend
by xAriesx
Summary: Korra's "Old Friend" as she says, has came to visit her on Air Temple Island, Where Bolin, and couples Mako and Korra are currently residing. Mako doesn't like this 'Old Friend'. He seems FAR too comfortable with Korra. Is there more behind Serih's and Korra's friendship that goes much farther than friendly laughs?
1. Chapter 1

"There is a southern-tribe boat approaching the island." Tenzin announced, and everyone could tell he was just as surprised as them. Korra, in particular, had a look of both excitement and confusion.

Was it possibly a surprise visit from her parents?

Was someone sending a message?

Her heart dropped. Was someone taking her back to the small and lonely South Pole?

Now she was more scared than curious.

She nervously got up with the rest of the arising group of people, and made a bee-line towards the docks.

She stood there, stoned-face, hands behind her back, standing straight up, ready to greet whoever was going to dismount off of the boat.

That ready-to-go polite greet dissipated as she saw who stepped off the boat, "Mom! Dad!" She yelled joyfully as her mother and father stepped off the boat, smiling as they heard their daughter. Korra practically pounced on them she was so excited, and they all formed a 3-way-hug.

"I missed you guys so much!" Korra said as they all pulled back from the family hug.

Mako came up beside Korra, putting his arm around her waist, presenting himself to her parents as the obvious boyfriend. Mako shakily held out his hand to her parents. Korra's mother shook it with a warming smile, but when he held it out for Korra's intimidating father to shake, he declined it, instead narrowing his eyes at Mako, crossing his arms in defiance, and giving him a face with no emotion, (which confused Mako severely.) Mako took it as a hint, and quickly put his hand down.

"You're not getting my daughter into anymore trouble, are you? Because if you are, I think we need to have a little talk. Just the two of us." Tonraq challenged, daring Mako to answer.

Mako stuttered, "I-uhm-I-I… No sir! Ofcourse not!" Mako said soldier-like.

The awkward conversation broke when they all noticed another figure stepping out of the boat. Korra screamed, making everyone jump in surprise, "Serih? Is that you!"

Mako saw a male step out. Mako analyzed him. He was in late teens, _maybe_ early twenties, his hair color a couple shades lighter of brown than Korra's, which made the spikes that he called _hair_ stand out. He had a shade lighter of Korra's skin tone, with dark eyes.

Mako didn't like it one bit. He tightened his arm that was around her waist. She slipped out of his arm effortlessly, and Korra went racing towards the man. She jumped at him, almost knocking them both down. They held on for a good 30 seconds, until Mako interrupted, getting in between them both, Mako holding out his hand, inviting him to shake, "I'm Mako." He said emotionless. He wasn't about to let Korra hug another male, unless of course it was her father.

"Hi Mako, I'm Serih." He said, shaking Mako's hand. Mako gripped it tight enough to hurt, giving him a very silent warming. "Woahhhh man. No need to get so angry so quickly! I haven't done anything to make you mad… yet." Serih threatened, with a cocky smirk painted onto his face. " Put that smirk back where the sun don't shine." Mako threatened back.

"Break it up, I said break it up you two!" Tonraq said, getting in between the two fired-up men. "You can argue later, but let's have at least a decent gathering." Tonraq said.

Senna pulled back on her husbands arm, and whispered in his ear, "Let them solve it on their own. It's over Korra." Tonraq looked up, nodded, and said, "Tenzin, let's go catch up!" Tenzin nodded, the adults walking off towards the temple.

"I have so much to show you!" Korra said, enthusiastically pulling on Serih's arm. This left Mako by himself. He muttered insults towards Serih as Mako slowly followed the direction they went.

Bolin looked out of the corner of his eye to find Mako giving Serih a death stare over the dinner table. Bolin intervened, as usual, and elbowed Mako in the side, "If you don't stop staring at him, you might burn a hole through him!" Bolin exclaimed. Mako didn't answer, and thought in his mind, 'I should burn a hole through him. I got the fire.' Mako smirked at his own thought, continuing to eat slowly.

The 2 youngest Airbender children were, as usual, having a food fight. A pea hit Meelo square in the forehead, "SCORE!" Ikki yelled joyously, loudly celebrating her small victory. Pemma shushed Ikki. "But mooooom." Ikki whined. "Eat your peas!" Pemma demanded, turning back to the adult conversation. Ikki grew a mischievous smile on her face, "But it's more fun to throw them." She whispered in Meelo's ear, to which they both grinned, laughing.

Jinora was seriously fed up with her immature brother's and sister's food fights. They always got her books messy with food. She has explained to them countless times that food is to be consumed, not to be thrown. She sighed at the sudden realization, it was just not going to happen. Suddenly, 2 peas simultaneously hit her book and her face. Jinora gave a disgusted look, and looked to her mom as politely as she could, "Mom?" She said, barely loud enough so her mother could hear. "Yes dear?" Her mother asked.

Jinora could see out of the corner of her eye Ikki and Meelo silently pleading not to tell. This is what the deserve. "Ikki and Meelo won't stop throwing food at me!" She said, suddenly sounding very childish. "DID NOT!" Ikki and Meelo both said in usion, and both had angry and pleading looks on their faces.

Pemma couldn't believe this! This children just never will listen! She grinded her teeth, trying not to yell. "I told you guys to stop. You didn't stop, you are going to bed early. Finish your peas." Pemma demanded. She heard Meelo and Ikki groan as she turned back to the conversation.

"Korra had been doing very well at her training." Tenzin said, looking over to Korra across the table, who was talking to the young man. "I'm glad" Tonraq said, looking over in Tenzin's direction, "I heard that some sort of revolution has been going on in the city?" Tonraq asked. Tenzin nodded, "The police force, and, of course, Korra have been trying to do everything in their power to stop this Revolution. It's been proven to be very dangerous so far, and we still have no idea what they have planned next." Tenzin admitted. They all hung their heads, silently pleading for the revolution to just somehow diminish in thin air.

"How's Katara doing?" Korra asked Serih. "She's doing fine. Just because she's old, dang, doesn't mean she's lost her moves." Then he admitted with utter embarrassment, "She beat me in a water bending challenge last week." Korra choked on her food, spitting it out as she started laughing very frantically. Once she calmed down from her choke-fest, Serih said, "I missed your laugh." Korra took a deep breath and said, "I missed your jokes! You literally can make me laugh at everything!" Korra exclaimed as she took a drink of tea. He remembered Korra was really bad at detecting compliments. She wasn't getting it. That's okay, it will become well known soon.

Everyone cleaned up their plates, and went off to do their own thing.

Korra clasped Mako's hand in hers as they strolled around the Island. It was best at night, with romantic moonlight shining down on both of them, and the cool night breeze blowing at them lightly. They never said any words, and this was normal. Just being in each other's presence made them both utterly happy.

Finally, at the end of their stroll, they both shared a long, passionate kiss as they parted ways to their own bedrooms.

Korra lay down in her bed, excited for the upcoming day. 'I can't wait to hear one of his jokes tomorrow!' Korra thought happily as she drifted off to sleep.

Mako lay down in his bed, 'I can't wait to see the day when I get to punch that stupid smirk off that jerk face.' Mako thought as he drifted off to sleep

 ***I really hope you guys enjoy this new series! I tried to make a really good first impression, so I hope you liked it! It took me a while, and I especially loved to create the food-fight part. I can relate so much because I have an annoying little brother. I hope you lovelies enjoy, see you next time! ~Kisses.~***


	2. Chapter 2

***I know this isn't the best. Especially the fight scene, it was horrible. I am extremely sorry, I am not good at explaining fight scene. I hope you enjoy anyway! Check out my other stories, and leave reviews please! It helps greatly. Enjoy!***

An extremely groggy Mako woke up to the sounds of water splashing right outside of his window. He got up, mumbling incoherent things he couldn't even recognize.

He peeked through the shades of his windows covering, seeing two figures outside of his window.

Since he was already awake, he should just get ready anyways…

He got dressed, and almost walked out of the door without his scarf. He never forgot it. He wrapped it carefully around his neck, taking in the mix of smoke and spicy fragrances as he draped it around his neck.

He walked outside, trying to find out where all the fracas was coming from.

He rounded the sharp corner, and found Serih and Korra fighting.

 _No. That wasn't it. Serih was attacking Korra!_

"Korra!" Mako yelled, running towards Serih, planning to do a body slam against him.

That was not such a good idea…

Serih effortlessly stepped out of Mako's path. Make was sent flying to the ground instead of at Serih.

"What was that for man? You almost sent me flying all the way back to Republic City!" Serih exclaimed, throwing his arms in the air as an exaggeration.

"What were you doing to Korra?" Mako asked, standing up quickly and confronting Serih.

"Mako… We were just sparring. No need to get violent." Korra chimed in. Then, a huge grin appeared on her face, "Unless you want to spar!"

"Oh... I thought-but-he was." mako sighed, not being able to find the correct wording.

"Attacking me? Yes, he was. But not in a hurtful way." Korra stated.

"Just for fun." Serih assured him, though is was not a helpful assurance.

Mako just wanted to somehow smack his mouth off his face so he wouldn't hear his annoying voice.

"So" Korra interrupted his fraudulent thoughts. "You want to join us in a sparring match?" Korra asked, her sweet voice tugging at his non-logical brain cells to join in their little match.

"But, he's a waterbender. I'm a firebender. And you can bend 3 elements. I don't know how this is a fair match…" Mako stated, trying to get himself out of the challenge.

"Serih and I will just bend water, and you can bend fire. I think you might have the upper hand." Korra stated.

Mako sighed, running his hands through his hair intently.

"Okay. Let's start." Mako surrendered, getting into a fighting position. He only accepted the challenge so he can fire smack the smug expression off of Serih's face.

Everyone got into fighting position, one looking at the other cautiously.

"Fight!" Serih yelled as he kicked large balls of water at Mako. His fight was weak, since the balls of water fell apart as they came towards Mako, and instead the water hit him in a stream.

Mako cut the stream with a sword if fire, slicing the water in half, letting the rest fall limply to the ground.

Korra then made an attack at Mako, turning the water she was manipulating into hard ice, throwing ice cicles at him at a dangerously fast rate.

Luckily for Mako, he saw the ice cicles in his peripheral vision. He reacted at the last second, dodging the circles by doing a cartwheel to his left, throwing an intense fireball at Serih.

Serih bent a stream of water at Mako in an attempt to grab his ankle and trip him. Mako easily cut the thin stream of water, which was replaced with more water attempting to grab Mako's ankle.

Korra, for once attacked Serih. Several ice cicles rained from the sky at Serih, to which he had to let go of Mako. Serih barely dodged them, doing several cartwheels in order to get out of danger way.

Mako smirked. He sometimes liked it when Korra was ruthless.

Not towards him, though.

Which was exactly what happened.

Korra turned around, gaining her ground as she attacked Mako with a water whip, which sent him flying back in shock from the attack.

Serih attacked Korra from behind, a blob of water pushing her forward into Mako. Mako fell back as Korra was violently shoved into Mako. He fell in his back hard, as Korra toppled on top of him.

"Two down in one shot! I've only done that, oh well actually, many times." Serih bragged.

Mako didn't notice. What he did notice however was that Korra was laying on top of him, her head laying on his chest.

Korra leaned on her elbow as she tried to get up. She suddenly realized she was laying on top of Mako.

"Oh my gosh! I-I-uhmm-er." Korra mumbled as she pulled herself off of Mako, moving and kicking away from him. Serih came over and offered his hand to Korra to help her get up. Mako was surprised when she took it, dusting herself off.

Mako scrambled to get up himself.

"I guess I won that match. You two should try harder next time, you might get as good as me!" Serih joked, elbowing Korra in the side for fun.

Mako could tell that Korra was nervous from the incident.

But, just like always, Korra hid her emotions. Her expression changed, and she tried to laugh off the awkwardness.

"Another match?" Serih asked.

"Sure!" Korra agreed.

"You guys go ahead. I'm going to head inside." Mako said, pointing to the temple.

At dinner that night, Korra and Serih sat awfully close to each other. So close, that when Korra attempted to take a bite of food, their elbows dug into each other. It almost looked painful to Mako.

Korra didn't look like she minded it at all however. Infact, she was laughing and acting quite normal.

After dinner, Mako followed Korra and Serih to see where they would go. He knew this felt really creepy and awkward, but he needed to find out what they were up to.

He followed them out of the air temple to the docks, where they sat down together, letting their legs hang over the edge.

Just like at dinner, they were awfully close.

How could Korra be so clueless to not realize how much of a flirt, and how much of a fake Serih was?

It made Mako's blood boil.

Mako was too far away to hear what they were talking about. He disappeared back into the Air Temple after he cooled off, making sure nothing was going to happen.

He lay down in his bed.

He loved Korra, and be would do anything to keep her.


	3. Chapter 3

***This chapter is the main reason I wanted to write this story. Enjoy!***

"Equalists are starting to intrude back into the city again. They are still trying to keep the Revolution alive." Korra mentioned as everyone sat for breakfast. She was slowly swirling her food around, thinking about the troubles in the city that kept arising.

"Nothing that we can't handle. They will soon die down. Without a leader, the movement and it's members will surely perish." Tenzin said wisely. It however didn't settle Korra's worrying. People would pop up out of nowhere, saying they were attacked, and their bending was gone.

Their bending had vanished. They were stripped of it. It made Korra worry. Either Amon had come back and is in the low, or the Revolution has a new leader.

Serih saw Korra's worried face, and he put his hand on Korra's shoulder for reassurance.

Mako's face turned as red as fire flakes.

Who did Serih think he was anyway, to touch Korra like that. He was just doing all this to make Mako jealous.

And it was surely working.

Serih knew Mako and Korra were dating. It was so bluntly obvious, not to mention Korra told Serih. So why he was still touching Korra was beyond Mako.

Mako knew he was going to set something straight with Serih soon. Very soon.

In Fact, it was that afternoon.

It was during lunch when Meelo decided to see who could win in an unsupervised game of food fight. Serih was covered in food by the time he left to his room to get changed. He was walking to the main part of the temple when Mako stopped him.

Mako stepped right in front of him, "Who do you think you are?" Mako confronted.

"I'm Serih. What about you?" Serih smiled cockily. Mako took a breath in to calm down before he let one out to burn off Serih's head.

"How about you stop getting so feely with Korra." Mako said, keeping a calm composure, all though on the inside he knew he wanted to burn off this guys head.

"How about you stop being so controlling and acting as if Korra is your property? She didn't tell me to stop, nor did she seem uncomfortable. So maybe pal, you should keep your advice to yourself." Serih said.

"You should take my advice, and you should listen to it. Because I won't hold back, _pal_." Mako threatened.

"That's hilarious coming from you. What will the force think of you when I tell them a rookie cop attacked me for no apparent reason? No physical evidence, no criminal evidence. It will look bad on your record."

"It's my word against yours." Mako said, narrowing his eyes.

"Actually, it will be your word against yours. When they see I am physically hurt, and nothing wrong with you, it's obvious something is up and someone is lying. And you sir, will be the liar." Serih said.

Mako had to admit, as much as this guy pissed him off, he was actually clever. It pissed Mako off even more to admit that.

"So really, all I see is an empty threat." Serih said.

Mako clenched his fists, and restrained himself. He grinded his teeth together to keep his fist from connecting to Serih's stupid head.

"How did you know I am a cop?" Mako asked, still in Serih's face.

Serih smirked his stupid cocky smirk, "Korra told me. You know, Korra tells me everything. Afterall, she was my girlfriend before." Serih said.

Mako had to blink and let that process through his mind.

Did he say they _dated?_

"What do you mean she was your girlfriend _before_?" Mako asked.

"Me and Korra started dating when we were both fourteen. And we dated until we were sixteen years old. So really, we dated until about a year and a half ago." Serih admitted confidently.

"Why did you guys break up?" Mako asked.

"That sir, is none of your business. Now, I need to get on my merry way. I'll give you a few minutes for all of this to process through." Serih said, giving Mako a few rough pats on the back as he continued on his way to the temple.

Mako couldn't believe Korra never told him. Heck, it was pretty obvious anyway. When Serih arrived, Korra was so excited to see him.

The hugs

The stories

The memories.

It all only made Mako a bit ticked off in the beginning, but now it had spun out of control into rage.

How could Korra _not_ tell him this?


	4. Chapter 4

Korra and Serih sat at the edge of the dock, letting the toes of their shoes barely touch the water. Korra was laughing at Serih's joke.

Korra always thought Serih was funny. Ever since they first met, Serih would always crack a joke when Korra needed it most. It was, in Korra's opinion, the best quality of him. A good laugh when needed always cheered Korra's spirits up. She wasn't particularly sad about anything in the moment, but being in his presence just made her feel better.

The sun had just set, giving the sky a darkening color of blue. Stars were starting to appear. The city was peaceful. It was a romantic setting. At Least, to Serih.

Serih inched his hand towards Korra's. He finally settled his hand on hers.

Korra looked at her hand, then at Serih in total confusion. Korra gently pulled her hand away from him.

Serih once again put his hand upon hers.

"Serih, what are you doing?" Korra asked, jerking her hand away from him.

"My hand got a little cold." He shrugged, looking back at the city and away from Korra's piercing stare.

"I am positive your hand doesn't get cold in 80 degree heat. Besides, you live in the South Pole. You should be used to a cold setting. Even though this isn't even cold." Korra said, following his gaze at the city.

Korra finally said it. "Serih. Our relationship ended a long time ago. I'm sorry, but I have found Mako." She put the rejection through as calmly as possible. She cringed as she waited for his response.

"Yeah? And what has he done for you. Nothing. Zip. He is just a rookie cop who will eventually get laid off soon. He's pretty lousy. He treats you like property, Korra. Are you okay with that? _How_ are you okay with that?" Serih asked. His voice had a mix of anger and hurt from Korra's stingful rejection.

"Mako is...complicated. He doesn't know how to express things well. Mako is just protective, that's all." Korra said, trying her best to keep the situation under control.

"Korra, your first relationship was with _me._ Your first kiss was with _me._ My first relationship was with you. My first kiss was with you. Korra, we _both_ lost our virginities to _eachother._ "

"I am pretty sure we agreed to forget about that. And never talk about it again." Korra said.

"We made love to each other."

"Only after 6 months of dating! It was not _love."_

"But it was love!"

"It was lust. We were both only fifteen years old, Serih. Get real." Korra said.

"So what if we were fifteen years old?"

"We should talk about something else. If anyone heard it, we would be in trouble." Korra said. She was starting to get clearly annoyed.

"No. And what would anyone do if they heard us? Put us in a timeout? It happened three years ago, they couldn't do anything. It's in the past." Serih said, annoyance also clear in his voice.

"We were only kids then. Yes, we could still get in trouble." Korra said.

Silence.

"So, then do you regret it?" Serih asked, his eyes questioning Korra.

"Regret what?" Korra asked, trying to sound stupid so she didn't have to answer the question she knew Serih was going to ask.

"Don't play dumb. You know." Serih asked.

Shit, he was on to her. Korra surrendered herself, knowing she could not escape the question now.

She sighed, "I think we could've waited longer. But… no. I Don't regret it. I don't regret it at all." Korra admitted.

Korra had her eyes glued to her fingers, playing with them. It was her way of coping with awkward and embarrassing situations. She couldn't look Serih in the eye now.

"So then, what is holding you back from continuing our relationship? Something is. Just tell me, Korra." Serih said. His voice was so sincere it made Korra want to cry. She was so confused right now. About multiple things. What she wanted. Who she wanted. And how she could get it without hurting anyone.

"Serih, I am in a relationship right now. I couldn't just leave Mako. Thats cruel. I love him, Serih." Korra said.

It was part of the whole truth. Korra did truly love Mako. But there was a completely different side.

"But that's not it. That's not all of it. Tell me the _full truth_." Serih insisted. He just knew.

"It's stupid. Forget about it." Korra said. She forced herself to keep her tears at bay.

"Oh no. No no no. You won't do that typical girl thing where they say 'forget about it'. Then you end up getting mad we don't realize what's wrong, even though you said forget about it. Not happening. Tell me." Serih said.

Korra sighed. "Remember… remember when we broke up?" Korra asked.

"Yes. Ofcourse. Why?" Serih asked. He hoped this was not leading to what he thought it was.

"How- how could you do that to me?" Korra asked, tears filling her eyes.

"I'm sorry Korra. I am truly sorry. I was stupid, . I didn't know what I was doing. I am so, so sorry." Serih asked. He pulled Korra close to him.

"I didn't mean for it to happen." Serih said sincerely.

No matter how sincere Serih was about it, it could not hold the anger Korra had kept inside her for so long.

Korra angrily pushed him away, "What do you mean 'I didn't mean for it to happen.' You kissed a girl right in front of me, and broke up with me on the spot because you said 'We need to explore other people.' Did you ever consider how hard that was for me? Did you ever get it through your head how much that hurt me!?" Korra's voice cracked, and tears blurred her vision.

"I just don't understand how you could call that true love." Korra said lastly, shaking her head.

"You don't understand Korra. I was never truly happy with that girl. It was nothing compared to being with you. Heck, I broke up with her less than a year later! And the day I found out that you had left, I was crushed. You don't know either how much that hurt me when you left to come here, to Republic City. And when I was offered the chance to come here with your parents, I couldn't contain how happy I was to see you. Heck, I even packed weeks before we were even planning to leave!" Serih said.

Korra wiped her tears away, "Really?" She asked. She was astonished at how raw he was with his feelings. It only made Korra's feelings deepen for him.

Once again, she was falling back in love with him.

"Ofcourse. And if you don't believe me, ask your parents. They even knew." Serih said, grasping Korra's hands tightly.

And this time, she did not pull away.

They both looked deeply into each other eyes.

"I believe you." Korra said.

Serih smiled. He also closed his eyes, and leaned in towards Korra.

Every logical braincell in her brain screamed at her not to do it. She ignored them, and also closed her eyes. She puckered her lips, and her lips connected with his.

It felt wonderful to be able to kiss him again. His lips had the same feel. They were soft, and tasted like honey. ' _Great. Good for you. Now you are a cheater.'_ She told herself.

In the heat of the moment, she ignored the thought and pressed harder into his lips.

It was such a passionate and loving kiss. Korra was sad, to say at the least, when it came to an end.

They pulled apart, opening their eyes again to once again loom deeply into one another. Not just through each other's eyes. But rather their souls.

The silence was not awkward at all, rather comforting. Korra rested her head on Serih's shoulder. The afterglow of the kiss threw Korra's mind into a mess. Her emotions got the best of her, and her logic was gone.

Korra finally spoke up, "I should uhm- head to bed. I have to get up early tomorrow. You know, for training." Korra said through her daze.

"Oh. Uhm ya, ofcourse." Serih said. He was obviously in a daze, too. Korra got up to her feet, and started to walk off of the docks.

"Goodnight." Serih called to Korra.

"Goodnight." Korra called back.

Korra shut the door to her bedroom, and plopped down on the couch. Her afterglow was still lingering, and she enjoyed the warmth of it. The warmth was close to when she was resting her head on his strong shoulder. Or, when she was engulfed in the kiss. She licked her lips, and tasted honey immediately.

Korra lay down in bed, and falling asleep as she replayed the kiss over and over in her mind.

 _ ***Okay, just to make it clear Korra and Mako are still dating. Korra just made… a very bad decision. Stay with me until the next chapter to see what happens next! Please follow the story if you are enjoying it so far, and want to keep up! Also feel free to leave a review, as they help a lot.***_


	5. Chapter 5 (Finale!)

**Not much to say. Enjoy! Also, please don't sue. I have no money. These characters belong to Mike and Bryan. Also, I am changing the point of view from 3rd person to 1st person, going into the eyes of Korra's. Alright, that's all!**

I wake up, and the moment I do, I feel guilt rush over me. The events of the night before flashed around in my mind, still fresh.

'You kissed one guy, and you are dating another. Good job, Korra. Good job on being a cheater.' I think, squirming from shame. I squirm even more when I realize the _real_ reason I accepted Serihs kiss. I know for one it wasn't because I necessarily love him. I care for him, of course. I have known him since we were kids. Love though, crossing the line. In love? Forget about it.

To me, it seals the deal on whatever we had before. Whatever love was there, was expressed. And now I am done. Done with switching between two guys. I know who I love deeply, and it is Mako.

Serih though, makes it apparent that he thought our kiss last night meant something else. He catches me in the hallway, as I was just leaving my room. I can tell this exchange was planned by him. It makes me shudder thinking he was waiting for me to come out of my bedroom.

He got close, close enough that it sent shivers coursing through me. He was leaning in for a kiss. I pushed him back lightly, backing up to put even more distance between us. I can tell when I look up at him that my rejection rubbed him the wrong way.

"Uhm, too soon?" He asks. I shake my head, "I can't do this." I back up even more.

"What do you mean? You can't kiss me? We did it last night." He says. His brashness is getting ahold of him, the brashness that makes him look like a total jerk. I retaliate back, "That kiss meant nothing." I can even hear how biting my tone is.

His eyebrows knit together, "What do you mean 'it meant nothing'? I thought you liked it. I thought you enjoyed it. You were practically smiling through it." He says, harsh. He was trying to confront me about guilty pleasure. To hell with that.

"Because I knew it was the last time I have to kiss you." I say, harsher than his previous comment.

He started shaking his head, upset by how brutal I was being. "I thought you liked me. I thought I could finally win you over, once again. Why are you being so cold to me, Korra? We have known eachother since were kids. I felt like last night I finally connected to you again, but here you are totally rejecting me. Why?" He asks, his tone now almost as soft as a pillow.

I know what he is trying to do. He's done it many times throughout the years, trying to get back with me. I don't allow myself to feel guilt.

"Oh, I don't know, maybe it's the fact that you broke up with me to run off with another girl. Mabe, possibly, it's because each time you have pulled this apology on me, you end up once again running off with another girl. I haven't forgotten, Serih. And unfortunately for you, I will never forget. I can't separate you from the thought that you are a liar. A dirty, lying, cheater." I say, shaking my head and shutting my eyes.

He copied me, also shaking his head, "Korra, I may be a lot of things. But I am anything but a cheater."

I laugh in a mocking tone, "As if!"

He accepts the insult, not biting back, "The kiss. The one last night. It doesn't mean anything, until it means everything. At Least, to me." He says, shaking his head one last time before he turned around and disappearing behind a corner. I don't take deep thought in his little guilt-tripping quote, as I know I will fall into despair if I even put a second of my time towards the meaning.

He doesn't appear at breakfast, which leaves me relieved and talkative at the table, happily holding hands with Mako, and talking with my mom. "Our stay here is quickly coming to an end. You know your father, as the chief, can't miss too many duties." She says, an aura of sadness radiating off of her.

"When do you think of leaving?" Pema asks.

"Tomorrow afternoon, we were thinking of leaving. Although of course we would love to stay longer, it isn't feasible." My father said.

Although of course I would love for my parents to stay longer, I almost audibly sigh with relief when I know I won't have to stand Serih for much longer. Just a day to go… Just one more day. It almost is relief, but also fear that I still have that much longer to go.

I find something that I have kept for a while, though no one knows. Our next exchange, if you could call it that, is in the evening. We walk past each other in the hallway. I take out the keepsake, and as I walk right past him, I forcefully shove it in his hand. I can hear his footsteps stop, but I continue. I can hear the small gasp that escapes him when he sees the picture of us, kissing. It happened years ago, and I kept it. I always thought it was cute, and it was also our first kiss.

I gave it to him, so he has one last thing left when he leaves.

The rest of the day passes, relatively calm, and I fall asleep easily that night, knowing that I will be out of this mess, for good, soon enough.

Morning appeared faster than I had anticipated, and everyone at the table for breakfast nearly inhales their dinner. I understand, as I know what the food on the boat tastes like. It is plain, and boring, and gross.

I watch my parents pack up the things they have brought, watching them putting it into small packs. My mother is on the verge of tears, when I beging comforting her. I almost feel like the mother in the situation, comforting their child. I almost laugh at the thought.

The boat appears at the docks before I know it, and I am standing on the docks. My parents are hugging me for the twentieth time today, kissing me on the cheek and telling me to be 'good.' I laugh at how much I truly still seem like a little kid to both of them still.

My parents back up, giving me a view of Serih as he walks up to me, slowly. I can see my parents disappear into the boat behind him.

I nod, "Serih." I say, addressing his name with an icy, bitter tone.

"I am sorry I couldn't be there for you when you needed me. I know it will never change, and I know it is my fault. I know anything we have, if there even is anything, will always be different now. I know I put a strain on both of us. I am sorry, Korra." He says, and I can sense the despair in his voice. I don't fall for it. I can't right now. This is for the best, for both of us. Even if it hurts him.

I nod, accepting whatever he has said. I can sense he wants me to say something.

But all I say is, "Goodbye Serih."

It has a final tone to it. Meaning that this is it. We are done.

A tone that means we will never speak again.

I can see that he is fighting back tears, he just looks at the ground. He looks back up at me, and nods.

He wordlessly turns around, heading into the boat.

He doesn't look back once.

I don't look back either, as I trudge off of the dock. My heart in my hands, still held together.

 **Well, that's it! I actually thought long and hard about the ending for this. I decided it would be sort of a parallel- or easter egg you could say, to one of my other favorite fandom. If you are a fan of the, '** _ **Hunger Games', you can definitely see the parallels. I wanted the ending to seem as natural as possible, and I wanted it to have a final tone. I hope you enjoyed this story, because I thought up many ways to take it. I took it this way, and I am glad with the results. Leave reviews if you have a different opinion! Enjoy!**_


End file.
